Embodiments relate to a light emitting module and a backlight unit having the same.
As information processing technology evolves, displays such as LCD, PDP and AMOLED has been widely used. The LCD among the displays requires the backlight unit generating light to display the images.
In the light emitting module, a plurality of light emitting diodes are mounted on the substrate, and driven by supplying external power source through a connector.